Prologue
by Ayesha
Summary: A prologue to Jemima's tales. (told in third person)


  
Prologue  
  
by Ayesha  
  
  
"Listening is the key to everything, child." Old Deuteronomy smiled richly after a moment's reflection on his statement. "Well, there are, of course, other things…but the wisest of all are those who do more listening then talking."  
  
  
The little kitten looked up at him in awe. "Is that why you're so wise, Papa?" Her deep, dark eyes lit up the purest smile Old D had ever seen in such a young kitten.   
  
  
He smiled again, his deep, rumbling chuckle filling the kitten on his lap with the warmest of feelings. Yet, he still felt some strange tingle in him every time the little one called him "Papa". It was almost a feeling of uneasiness…he'd raised countless kittens…loved each and every one, of course… (so, that, clearly, was not the problem) ….what eased him, however, was the fact that this one was special. He had raised her, along with the other Jellicles. But she was different. She had been wise from birth. It was raw and natural…pure. And he had tempered down the rough edges of that natural wisdom and had helped her to become wiser than most Jellicles four times her age. She knew of the ancients…she knew of the Heaviside Layer and exactly how to get there (a secret few Jellicles ever learn in their lifetime)…she knew how to watch others…and listen….to figure them out without even speaking with them. She was wise. And not only that, she was a rare beauty. With a voice and grace to match.   
  
  
But no matter how attached he was to this little furry bundle…he still felt uneasy every time she called him "Papa" …he wasn't her father…no matter how happy it would make him if it were so. She was and orphan…or so he told the other Jellicles. He couldn't tell them of her origins. She'd surely be turned away…and so would her mother. The Jellicles, no matter how happy and loving they seem, are hardly the group that would accept a bastardized* kitten…they feel so sure of their moral systems…the stubborn things. Not that he loved them any less for it. There are some that would understand…the Gifted Ones. But as a whole…they wouldn't. He hated to imagine what would become of poor Demeter. It had been hard enough for her to be accepted by the group…now, to have had a kitten of Macavity's only a few month after her acceptance. How it must ache for her to know of her child and not be able to experience the regular duties of a mother. He pitied her so. He sympathized greatly for her. That's why he took the kitten in. That and the fact that when he first laid eyes on the new kitten (that Demeter, in her final words as a mother, had so bitter-sweetly dubbed "Jemima") that she was special.   
  
  
  
"Papa!" The kitten, while Old D had remained musing to himself, had crawled over his shoulders to his back and begun to chew daintily on his ear. "Papa! What are you thinking about!?" She leaned over the top of his head, her deep eyes searching his. So very wise, you are! He thought to himself….so, wise…and precious at the same time.   
  
  
"Oh, Sweetling, I'm thinking of the Ancient story of Mnemosyne! The Goddess of dance and song who shined her beautiful face down upon out ancestor Jellicles and gave them the gift of grace and music…" She grinned ecstatically at this, Mnemosyne being her favourite heroine of all the wonderful tales Old D had woven for her. Still being young and attention quickly averted, she forgot completely of her thoughts that perhaps something had greatly troubled him.   
  
  
Rather suddenly, the other kittens bounded up to where Old D and Jemima sat on the tire. Jemima let out a small sigh…she never was much like the others. They were always so giddy and girly.  
  
  
"Jemima! Jemima!" All three (Victoria, Etcetera, and Electra) yelled in their own time. At least they aren't in unison yet, she thought…emitting a little giggle in her head. "Jemima!" Etcetera yelled, "Where have you been!? No doubt you haven't heard the news! We heard that Quaxo's gonna ask Vic to the Jellicle Ball!" Vic blushed at this. Jemima knew this was her dream come true. And really it didn't bother her at all. Quaxo was a true gentlecat and would show Vic the time of her life. "You're so lucky, Vic! That's so awesome for you!" Jemima said, a smile of true happiness for her friend curled her lips.   
  
  
Old D, awaking once more from further reverie, spoke up kindly. "When is it rumored that he will ask you, dear?"  
  
  
Vic grinned. "Well, we didn't hear that. Soon, I hope…he only has a few days left! Oh, it's just like him to wait this long and scare me to death like this! Oh! Whatever shall I do when he asks me?! I do so hope that he…" She turned to the other two kittens, unintentionally padding off once more, leaving Jemima behind…the other two kittens following her. However, Electra lingered behind somewhat, giving Jemima a quick, sympathetic look before turning around once more and following Vic toward some unknown destination.   
  
  
Jemima sighed softly. She knew she wasn't the most popular, the most talkative, nor hardly the most sociable kitten in the Tribe…but it'd be nice if the others were a little more considerate of her feelings. But then again, was it her fault that she had never tried to be sociable and talkative? She had been trying to figure this out for a while now. She didn't want to take full responsibility and be completely at fault for her being a black sheep…but she knew it wasn't completely the fault of the others either. She hated it…but in a way, she had accepted it a long time ago.  
  
  
"Jemi, child, if you would, please…I have things I must prepare for the Ball, myself. I hate to let you go, but you look rather thoughtful…you look as though you like to be alone anyway. Scuttle off, dear, and leave this old tired heap of fur to his muses." He smiled that rich smile that she loved so much.  
  
"Of course, Papa." She slid down his back and landed with a soft thud on her tush before brushing affectionately against him and padding off. She turned back once before leaving him, and was met with a smile filled with pity, fascination, and total comprehension…all at the same time. She knew that he understood her completely…and that comforted her. She smiled back kindly and turned around…on her way once more…  
  
*basterdized- (not the conventional human definition) a kitten born who's father was from outside the Tribe (in this case, Macavity who is disliked anyway). 


End file.
